User blog:SPARTAN 119/Zulu vs Maharlika
The fierce warriors of South Africa, who challenged the might of the British empire VS The Maharlika, the Filipino warrior class sometimes compared with knights or samurai. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= Zulu The Zulu warrior at the time of Rorke's Drift was not a professional soldier, but was a formidable foe nonetheless. The Zulus were a citizen army called up in times of war although all Zulu men were required to do military service when they reached the age of 19 until the age of 40 when they were allowed to marry and went on the Zulu reserve list. The Zulu military organization was far from primiative, with an army, or Impi, made up of regiments called amabutho made up of men of similar age from all over the kingdom. Their most well-known leader, King Shaka (also known as Shaka Zulu) led them to battlefield success as a military superpower across South Africa. Maharlika The maharlika were a martial class of Freemen Like the timawa, they were free Vassals of their Datu who were exempt from taxes and tribute but were required to provide military service. In times of war, the maharlika were obligated to provide and prepare weapons at their own expense and answer the summons of the datu, wherever and whenever that might be. They accompanied their ruler in battles as comrades-at-arms and were given a share of the spoils. The maharlika may also occasionally be obligated to work on the lands of thedatu and assist in projects and other events in the community. =Weapons= Close Range Weapons Zulu Axe The axe used by the Zulu people had a straight handle about 2.5 feet long, with an iron head. The Axe head had a narrow crescent-shaped blade connected the the head by a thin iron bar. This lightweight blade design made the axe easy to swing rapidly. Dahong Palay (Maharlika) The Dahong Palay is a Filipino single-edged short sword from 24 to 27 inches in length. The weapon had a high-carbon steel blade easily capable of cutting through flesh and even piercing chain mail. The art of dual wielding weapons such as the Dahong Palay is taught in the Filipino martial art of eskrima and in the hands of a skilled user, a pair of dahong palay can be extremely deadly weapons. The weapon was often laced with King Cobra venom for increased lethality. 119's Edge The maharlika's Dahong Palay for its poisoned blade, giving it greater lethality. Mid-Range Weapons Iklwa (Zulu) The Iklwa was the trademark Zulu weapon, a short, stabbing spear designed to for use at close range. The weapon, named for the sound makes as it enters it target, had a shaft about three to four feet long, with a dagger-like metal point, sometimes up the half the length of the spear. Panabas (Maharlika) A Panabas is a sword originating the southern Phillipines. The weapon's is characterized by a length of two to four feet, with a heavy curved blade designed for chopping and hacking. The blade was designed like a machete or a meat cleaver- designed to cut through a target with the sheer weight of the blade. For the purposes of this match, the panabas will be about the same length as the Ikwla 119's Edge The Zulu's Iklwa for its lighter weight and faster attack speed. Spears Assegai (Zulu) The Assegai is a longer spear used by the Zulu for throwing. The weapon was had a shaft about five to six feet in length, with a leaf-shaped head. Shaka Zulu pioneered the tactic of throwing a barrage of assegai before moving in close with the ikwla. Sibat (Filipino) The Sibat is a Filipino spear typically made from rattan. In this match, the spear will have a metal head. The sibat can be thrown or thrusted. 119's Edge The two weapons are essentially Even Firearms Brown Bess Musket (Zulu) The Brown Bess was the standard British musket for the late 18th and early 19th century. The weapon was a muzzle loading, smoothbore firearm firing a round lead ball. The weapon was typically fired in volleys at ranges of 50 meters or less, and was highly inaccurate at greater ranges. While they mostly used melee weapons, some muskets did fall into Zulu hands from Arab traders. Arquebus (Maharlika) An arquebus is a crude type of matchlock firearm, using a slow-burning match attached to a crude trigger mechanism to place the burning match against the powder charge in the pan, which in turn ignited the main charge, firing the weapon. The weapon fired a lead ball, with an effective range of about 50 meters. 119's Edge The Zulu's Brown Bess Musket, for its more reliable flintlock action. =X-Factors= The maharlika were professional soldiers, unlike the Zulus who were more of a militia, giving the maharlika and edge in training, being highly skilled in eskrima and other martial arts. The Zulus frequently fought, taking control of much of South Africa, meaning the average Zulu could have a level of experience similar to that of a full-time soldier such as the maharlika. The two were relatively even in terms of physical strength. The Zulu's however, were able to execute complex flanking maneuvers. This, along with the combined use of the assegai at long range and the iklwa at close ranges. =Battle= *Zulu: *Maharlika: Five Maharlika climbed out of a boat onto the shores of a river running through the African savanna, unnoticed by five Zulu Warriors sitting around a campfire. One of the maharlikas raised his arquebus and fires, hitting a Zulu Warrior in the chest, killing him. The Zulus grabbed their weapons, alerted by the sound of the gunshot. One of the Zulus grabbed a Brown Bess Musket and took aim at the Maharlika and fired, killing the one that fired the arquebus. The maharlika charged at the Zulus, weapons in hand, only for one of them to be cut down by an assegai, which impaled him in the chest. The other three Filipinos kept going, the lead maharlika swinging a panabas and slicing the head of a Zulu Warrior clean off. A second Maharlika thrust his sibat forward, attempting to attack a Zulu with his longer spear, but the Zulu evaded the thrust and attack with his ikwla, running the blade through the maharlika's chest. Seconds later, however, the Zulu with the ikwla was himself killed, an expertly-wielded dahong paloy slicing across his neck. One of the two surviving Zulu warriors stood between the two maharlika and the Zulu leader. He attempted to thrust his ikwla at the commanding maharlika. The maharlika leader blocked the Zulu's attack, and struck back with a downward strike with the panabas, literally splitting the Zulu's skull. Meanwhile, the Zulu commander struck back, hitting the last surviving maharlika apart from the commander with a thrust the chest with his iklwa. The attack, however, left him open to a panabas strike, which he only barely dodged, dropping his ikwla in the process. The maharlika leader made a second panabas strike, a downward chop which the Zulu only barely dodged. Then the Zulu made his move, moving to the side of the maharlika and making a strike into his neck. The maharlika fell to the ground as the wound bleed profusely. The Zulu leader then raised the blood-stained axe in the air and gave a shout of victory. Expert's Opinion The experts believed that Zulus prevailed in spite of their lesser degree of training because of their superior tactics. The intimidation factor of the Zulu, as well as their moderately superior weapons also contributed to the victory. Original weapons, battle, and votes here. Category:Blog posts